Normal day
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Tsuna's life has been hectic and crazy. From battling Assassins to Future evils. But what about his normal days. What is his regular life like? Well lets find out shall we. 2796 like always and Alternative Universe Galore.


**Normal day**

* * *

**2796 from a picture from deviant art. It was the whole family on a couch with Chrome next to Tsuna. I went wide eyed and praised the artist. AMAZING!

* * *

**

**Here we go

* * *

**

Tsuna woke up to the familiar brown, wooden ceiling above him. He had woken up to it for several years … or as long as he could remember. It used to be so monotonous to wake up but now … well it was routine but each day represented something new. Tsuna sat up in his bed and yawned. It was 7: 00 in the morning, the usual time he woke up. He started to wake up early ever since he had 'family' stay over in the house.

Tsuna got up and slowly made his bed. Folding the blue covers neatly so that it matched the creases perfectly. Tsuna then walked slowly towards the door. He grabbed the clothes that were hung on the rack next to his door as he slowly opened the door. He walked through and entered the hallway. He peeked around once to make sure no one was awake. He then closed the door silently. Tsuna moved briskly towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was actually much larger, now that they had finally gotten around to renovating it. They had made it larger so now that there was a considerable distance between the actual shower and sink for brushing one teeth. There were several cups that were stood on the sink's rim, just under the mirror. Each cup had a tooth brush in it. Tsuna sighed as stretched once as he took off his clothes and tossed them into the hamper which was next to the toilet seat. He then got into the shower. He made sure to use as little soap as possible because they were running out and would need to resupply. Tsuna exited the shower, and grabbed the towel that was lined near the back. He always showered first. This was a habit... born out of necessity. Tsuna put on his pants and wrapped the towel around his neck. He reached for his tooth brush and filled two glasses of water. His own cup was a vibrant orange, he liked the color... for obvious reasons. The other one had the picture of Nanimori high school on it, Tsuna never understood why this person was so devoted to that school. He put one of the cups back on the rim. He placed the tooth brush over it and put tooth paste on it. He then took his own cup and tooth brush and started to brush his teeth.

Right on time, one of his family walked in. As routine, the family member took the brush and tooth brush. "Thank you herbivore."

Tsuna gulped water and spit it out. "your welcome Hibari" Tsuna said while grabbing his shirt and walking out the door. Yep, Hibari Kyoya had actually come to live with Tsuna. Now I know what you're thinking, why would Hibari Kyoya live with a Herbivore... or sevearl. Simple really, Tsuna's mother was a scary person when she wanted to be. She had found out that Hibari had been living alone for quite some time. She would have none of that of course, she literally went into his house, packed up his things and walked right out, not even asking him to follow her. Hibari, begrudgingly, followed her, after recovering from his state of shock. What was even more shocking is when Tsuna's mother, forced Hibari to sit at the dinner table and eat breakfast. And as Hibari was leaving, She _forced _ him to say that he was going to be back for dinner. And from there on, Hibari started to live with the Sawadas.

Tsuna walked towards the end of the hall, his shirt on and his hair starting to dry. He opened the second door to the left near the end. Tsuna looked into see Uri staring at him from below. Tsuna smiled and nodded. Uri blinked at him twice and then (amazingly for an animal) nodded back. Uri then proceeded to do its morning ritual: waking master up. Tsuna sighed in amusement as he heard the curses and yells of Gokudera. Yep Gokudera was here too. Now why another one, or for that matter, why this one. Lets state it again... Tsuna's mother. It was actually Gokudera who started to live with the Sawadas first. Gokudera was walking home one day and when he was about to leave, his stomach grubmled. Nana asked what Gokudera was eating, Gokudera said he would be fine with a cup of noodles. Nana would have none of it and 'forced' Gokudera to eat dinner with them. Soon enough, Gokudera started to eat breakfast with them. And if it got late after dinner, Gokudera would sleep over. And that lasted for a month before Nana walked into Gokudera's apartment grabbed his stuff and moved them back home. Tsuna wondered if his mother had a sky affinity for being able to gather all these people here.

Tsuna nodded as Gokudera started to apologize for cursing so loudly. He had gotten used to the apologizing. Tsuna walked out of the room so Gokudera could grab his clothes and go shower. Now he had to go... wake up his other members. I-pin and Lambo were with Bianchi and Reborn with the 'other' residents across. Mukuro and co. had decided to join in the festivities. At this point, Tsuna was grateful for Reborn. Reborn bought up the house, with Hibari's help, across the street and made Mukuro and his group live there. Tsuna cared for them like the rest of his family but he did _not_ want that person near him. Tsuna moved towards the final person of his motley crew. Tsuna opened the door queitly, and tip toed in. He didn't know why but he always found it amusing to find this person sleeping. Tsuna walked in as quietly as he could towards the bed and knelt down on one knee. Tsuna placed his hand on cheek and smiled at Chrome's sleeping face.

Chrome had decided to go with Mukuro but Bianchi made her stay with Tsuna for reasons unknown. Tsuna didn't mind though, he would take Chrome over Mukuro any day... not to say that he didn't like mukuro... ok that was it. He didn't like Mukuro's personality, it just creeped him out. Tsuna blinked as he heard a little snort. Tsuna coughed silently as he tried to hold in his laughter. Chrome had really changed over the year they had been staying with each other. She had grown her hair out so it was shoulder length but not long enough to go over. When it was down, it framed her face very nicely. But ber bed head was quite... funny in the morning. And Tsuna found out Chrome was very 'dazy' in the mornings. Tsuna watched as Chrome breathed slowly and sometimes blew some of her hair out of her face. Tsuna shook his face as he called out, "Chrome-chan. Time to get up for school."

Chrome's face scrunched up as she was awakened. She opened her eyes slowly to see Tsuna's smiling face. Chrome smiled softly as she sat up, using her elbows. "Morning bossu." Chrome moved forward and kissed him on the cheek. Tsuna, for his credit, blushed slightly. He had never really gotten used to her greetings. Tsuna stood up and nodded, still blushing, "well, i'll get breakfast ready." Tsuna moved downstairs, he would have to make food for 'everyone' as his mother was out with her father to France.

**

* * *

Later

* * *

**

Tsuna walked with his whole 'family' as he started towards school. Ryohei being a senior, him being a junior and Chrome being a freshman. Hibari was... whatever he wanted to be. They had dropped I-pin and Lambo off at middle school on their way to Nanimori high school. Tsuna led the way, Chrome walking side by side. Gokudera took his right side. Yamamato was with Kyoko on the other side of Chrome. Hibari was trailing behind. Mukuro and his group still went to their usual high school but Tsuna made sure to have Chrome enroll in _their_ high school.

As they were walking through, Tsuna heard the whispers... well the usuall whispers. "There's the Sawada family in full effect." Yep, a lot of people had started to notice Tsuna's family. They first started to notice them walking to school together. That's what hit off, what Tsuna called, the investigation. It was the series where the whole school of Nanimori started to wonder about Tsuna's family. The started to notice things too. For example, Hibari deliberately threatening teachers to go easy on Tsuna. Yamamto giving free tickets to Gokudera who would then pass them on to Tsuna, chrome, Haru and Kyoko. Hibari could come to any even he wished... which he usually did. The students also 'found out' that they all were friends with Haru and that Tsuna had 'set up' (not really) a date between Haru and Gokudera. And with that, rumors started to spread. How could this 'no good' loser get all these people as his friends. Some people said he blackmailed them, other people said they simply felt sorry for the kid. But others said he was some evil corporate business heir... which was close but not really. Chrome had actually been a new edition to the group. When she had joined, a lot and A LOT of guys tried to ask her out. Her solution, on the sixth day of class, Chrome walked over to Tsuna during lunch and sat next to her. And when they saw Tsuna didn't mind at all they were wary. They were even more wary when they saw Tsuna actually sharing food with her.

But of course all of this school business is for another time

* * *

**Short and will be continued.**


End file.
